


Fusion

by michele659



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9276380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michele659/pseuds/michele659
Summary: A romantic/smutty PWP starring Jensen and Misha!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [etcetera_kit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/etcetera_kit/gifts).



> I'm not sure this is smutty enough but I hope you enjoy it!

***

It took a while for the two of them to get together.  
They both denied what was happening for as long as they could.  
But, Jensen could only take so much of Misha’s teasing.  
Misha was always touching him.  
A touch on the shoulder, on the hand, fingers lightly settling on Jensen’s back.  
Nonsexual touches that were still-so sexy.  
Jensen couldn’t decide if it was the warmth of Misha’s hands, the sensual touch or a combination of the two.  
Jensen just knew that his body responded to it.  
He’d tried holding back his response to Misha’s touches.  
But it was hard to do, especially when you factored in Misha’s eyes.  
They should’ve come with a warning label, “do not look directly into them or you will lose your mind.”  
And your heart.  
And your self-control.  
Also- who told Misha to move that way?  
It wasn’t fair that Jensen should have to watch Misha move around all cat like and stretchy and so fucking sensual.  
Of course, Jensen didn’t have to look.  
Oh, who was he kidding? Of course, he had to look.  
Misha made it impossible not to, especially when he coupled those little movements with sighs. Jensen would watch Misha and wondered who told him it was okay for him to sip his coffee like that? With those “kiss me and then let me give you a blow job that will blow your mind” lips so perfect and pouty?  
Wondered who told Misha to suck on a straw like that or lick the whipped cream off his lips like that?  
Who told Misha it was okay for him to absently run his hand over his stomach and have his shirt ride up like that?  
***  
It took a while for Misha to admit how much he wanted Jensen.  
Misha would wonder why Jensen was always standing so close to him and staring into his eyes.

“Why does he have to look so adorable with that furrowed brow and that stupid smile on his face?” he thought one day as Jensen fixed his tie for him. Misha smiled but thought how nice it would be if the floor would open and swallow him before he made a fool of himself by doing something like melting into a puddle on the floor.  
Or, taking Jensen’s hands and putting them right on Misha’s crotch.  
****  
Sleep brought no relief to either of them.  
Each time Jensen would close his eyes he’d see Misha, naked, face down and showing off his perfect ass.  
Or, he’d be waiting for Jensen with nothing on but a smile and a wicked look in his eyes.  
Misha dreamed of Jensen throwing him on the bed and the two of them play wrestling until Jensen decided he wanted it to be “naked wrestling” instead.  
Jensen had a dream where Misha came out of the water wearing a bathing suit that clung to him.  
Soaking wet.  
In Jensen’s dream, he’s on his knees, licking every drop of water off Misha’s body.  
Misha had a dream in which Jensen was somehow covered in whipped cream and the only way to get it off is for Misha to lick it off.  
Of course,  
Misha hates when he wakes up from his dreams.  
Jensen hates when he wakes up from his.  
The two of them pound the pillow next to theirs and then grab it to them.  
It’s no substitute.  
****  
Things go on like this until the day they decide to play wrestle on the floor.  
They were tipsy but not drunk enough to say they didn’t know what they were doing.  
One moment they were laughing and rolling around on the floor, each one trying to gain the upper hand.  
The next Jensen was grabbing Misha and pulling him down for a kiss.  
It was like a volcano erupted.  
There was no going back after that.  
Not that they wanted to.  
****  
Now, the best part of the day is when Misha comes in and hears Jensen’s voice saying, “Close the door,“ and his voice is husky and as sexy as the expression in those smoldering green eyes.

“Miss me?” Misha asks with a smile and he practically growls in response.  
Then he’s on Misha, pulling him close, grabbing him like they hadn’t seen in each other in years instead of just earlier in the day.  
Jensen kisses him, devouring his mouth, pushing inside in such a way that lets Misha know Jensen’s just as hungry for the taste of him as he is for Jensen. Their kisses are long and lingering, sensual and teasing. They do foreplay with their kisses, tongues and lips.  
But the first kisses of the night are always the hottest, like they’re going to spontaneously combust from the heat.

They strip quickly, both anxious for the feel of skin on skin.

Jensen loves the way Misha feels under his fingers, silky smooth, warm to his touch.  
Jensen can touch Misha all night long, and some nights he does that.  
He can get lost in Misha.  
Misha’s under Jensen’s skin.

Misha loves to touch and when Jensen looks into his eyes he loses any thought of holding back. He wants to feel Jensen under him, over him, inside him.  
Misha feels the need to devour Jensen; his mouth, his body.  
They burn up from the heat of their want.

Misha loves the feel of Jensen’s hands on him when he’s stroking him. Jensen knows just the right stroke, the right way to tease and tickle, caress and excite. Jensen can be sensual and soothing, loving and patient with his touches.  
He can also be impatient, possessive and demanding.  
Some of the hottest sex they’ve had has been when Jensen has gotten possessive after witnessing Misha flirting on set or during a convention.  
Misha smiles and tells Jensen he’s “marking his territory” when he crowds Misha against the wall of his trailer and practically rips Misha’s shirt off, pulls his pants down and fucks him, hard.  
But if he’s honest, Misha will say he loves the affect his behavior has on Jensen.  
He likes the bite marks on his body.  
And he loves the hickeys he gets on his shoulders and the back of his neck the next day.  
Misha can feel every nerve ending tingling under Jensen’s touch. Jensen knows all the places on Misha’s body that make him crazy. The places that make him heat up and burn.  
The place on Misha’s neck, below his belly button, the spot on the inner thigh.  
Those touches that leave him incoherent and begging.

Jensen feels there’s nothing like the feeling of Misha’s touch. It arouses and consumes, locks him in a warmth he’s never known before. Not just heat. Warming, comforting and loving.  
Jensen knows Misha loves him before he ever says it.  
Just from his touch.  
Misha touches Jensen like he’s starving and Jensen’s the meal, or like he’s been in the desert too long and Jensen is the water.

When Jensen walks out of the room Misha goes crazy waiting for him to come back. He can’t be close enough.  
Jensen knows how deep this is for Misha.  
And Misha knows how deep this is for Jensen.  
When they make love there’s a feeling that they could move right through each other and still not feel connected enough. Sometimes the world falls away and leaves the two of them, moving together, breathing as one.  
When they fuck there’s a rawness to it. It sometimes feels like they are going to tear each other apart, consume each other. The drops of sweat that coat Jensen’s body that Misha eagerly licks away. The heat of Misha’s mouth on Jensen’s cock. The sounds Misha makes when he goes down on Jensen.  
The force of nature that brings them together.  
It’s unstoppable.

Jensen thinks nothing tastes as sweet as Misha’s body.  
Jensen likes to bite him- just to taste him, lets his tongue trail all the way down Misha’s body.  
Misha tastes like this-, of musk and cinnamon, hot chocolate ,vanilla, coffee, cocoa butter flavored chap stick, salt and sweetness and Jensen wants to taste them all.  
Misha likes the scent and the taste of the oils that heat up when you move. Jensen loves them, too. Jensen loves eating things like melted chocolate, whipped cream and honey off Misha’s body.  
On hot nights Misha will take a piece of ice and tease Jensen with it, let it drip down Jensen’s body and then lick it off.  
Sometimes Misha will drink wine and release some of it into Jensen’s mouth when they kiss, and then lick drops of the wine off Jensen’s lips.  
All these things are intoxicating and seductive. But they really don’t need any of these. They just need the taste of each other.

It’s never enough for them.  
*****

They kiss each other lazily after sex, contented kisses that are soft and so tender they feel they could break apart from the tenderness.  
When they look at each other there’s a warmth, a love and a feeling of coming home.  
A home that neither of them knew before they met.  
They can have conversations without speaking.  
Can communicate with just a touch or a look.  
Or they can talk about the things they feel in the deepest places.  
Within their hearts.  
Things they whisper, secrets that each man knows will be kept sacred, confessions that they had never shared with anyone and know there will be no judgment.  
Sometimes Jensen will serenade Misha or Misha will sing to Jensen, much to Jensen’s surprise and delight.  
Or Misha will recite poetry he’d write in the middle of the night when they were apart.  
Words heavy with longing, and love.  
****

When they lay in bed Jensen can see the love in Misha’s eyes and Misha sees that same love reflected back to him.  
Jensen listens to Misha’s breathing and the sound of their heartbeats.  
Steady, pulsing, calming.  
Like the sound of the rain falling on the windowpane.  
The lights of the city are both blurry and colorful, making the room glow.

At the end of the night they lay entangled, intertwined. Every part of them connected.  
Wrapped in a cocoon of the velvet comforters and throw pillows Misha loves.  
Wrapped up in a cocoon of each other.  
They fuse together as the light from the candle blows out.  
The candle blows out but their bodies still feel the warmth and heat.  
They unite in a never-ending fire.


End file.
